The Extraordinary Tales of a Mischievous Fox and his Boy
by Faolan Rei
Summary: A collection of one-shots following the hilarious, adorable, and often disastrous tales of Naruto and his pet fox, Kurama. Ratings may vary, and requests are always welcome.
1. The Fox and the Hound

**_Title: The Fox and the Hound_**

**_Rating: K_**

**_Synopsis: Naruto and Kurama are out playing a fun game of tag when they run into Kiba and his little dog friend, Akamaru._**

Naruto pushed his little boy legs as fast as they could go, laughing breathlessly as he chased after his pet fox, Kurama. They had settled on a game of tag today, and Naruto was currently trying to catch his mischievous little friend, though it proved to be a challenge because, as Naruto knew well by now, Kurama was fast. And he had a penchant for taking a lot of sharp twists and turns, which proved successful in tripping the boy up and further distancing him from the fox. That and he also had to focus on dodging the other villagers that happened to be walking down the street. Naruto was going to need one of his very special tricks to catch the elusive creature.

Feeling that he was quickly running out of breath, the muscles in his legs starting to burn with exertion, he slipped into a side alley he knew well while Kurama was facing forward, focused on his task of keeping well away from the 5 year old little blond boy. Leaping over trashcans and various other objects in his path, he ran as fast as he could, planning to come out of the alleyway just as Kurama ran passed on the other side. This was not a move he hadn't used before, so he wasn't all that sure it was going to work, but he had to try something. Blindly chasing after a fox with the intent to catch it was never a good idea, and proved to be more than a little tiring.

Seeing the end of the alley just ahead, Naruto picked up the pace, calling up the last of his energy and plowing ahead full-force. Bursting out of the alley into the lively village street, he turned in the direction he knew Kurama would be coming from. Unfortunately, Naruto, as usual, wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, and he ran head first into the body of another child his age, knocking them both over. Naruto fell flat on his back, knocking whatever breath he had left from his lungs, and he lie there gasping for air for a second before painfully pushing himself up into a sitting position.

The other child he'd stated was, as previously stated, a boy of around Naruto's age. He had a mop of thick, unruly brown hair, which was only visible because the hood of the jacket he was wearing seemed to have fallen off when the boys fell. He also wore dark pants that fell to about mid-calf and blue sandals. His face, which was currently twisted into a grimace, had twin triangle-like marks on both cheeks, and Naruto could see he had exceptionally sharp canines. A small, white puppy with large, floppy brown ears was standing by the fallen boy, barking like mad.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?!" the boy spat angrily at Naruto, surprising the boy with his vehemence.

"Ehhh, well, sorry about that," Naruto mumbled, scratching his cheek with an index finger and looking at the ground. "I was just trying to catch my pet fox."

The boy looked surprised. "You have a pet fox?"

Naruto raised his eyes to the boy and nodded. "Yeah, his name is Kurama, and I've had him for as long as I can remember. Oh, and my name's Naruto, by the way! Naruto Namikaze!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

"K-Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka," Kiba blinked, taken aback.

It was at that point that Kurama ran up to the pair, circling Naruto anxiously, apparently worried for the boy and checking for possible injuries. Naruto laughed and petted Kurama before pushing himself to his feet.

"I'm fine, Kurama. Just a bit dirty, that's all," Naruto reassured the fox, dusting his clothes off for emphasis. He turned to Kiba and stretched out a hand to help the boy up, shooting him another grin. "Sorry again for knocking you over. I didn't mean it."

Kiba took Naruto's hand and pulled himself to his feet, patting the dirt off of his own clothes. The puppy, which still hadn't left Kiba's side, was now looking curiously at Kurama, yipping excitedly at the newcomer. Kurama puffed up his fur a little in warning, his eyes narrowing a little at the dog. Obviously, Kurama didn't much care for noisy little pups. Or anyone, for that matter, that wasn't Naruto. Even Naruto's parents had trouble dealing with the rambunctious fox sometimes.

"Hey, is that your dog?" Naruto asked, leaning over to peer at the still barking puppy.

"Yeah, this is Akamaru," Kiba said, leaning over to pick Akamaru up and place him in his jacket, which was zipped up to his chest. Akamaru, seemingly content with his new perch, finally calmed down and stopped barking.

Naruto chuckled at the sight, reaching out to scratch the dog behind one of his big floppy ears. "He's cute," Naruto said, smiling as the dog yipped happily at the touch.

"Yeah, he's great. Your pet fox isn't so bad, either. Kurama, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we always play tag and stuff! He doesn't seem to like most people, though," Naruto said, leaning over to pat said fox on the head.

"Oh, really? Akamaru likes everybody," Kiba replied, reaching a hand up to pet the dog, to which the dog responded with another happy yip. "It's cool that you have a pet fox, though. I've never seen one before."

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking up at the dog boy. "He's really cool once he gets to know you. And he's great at games like tag and stuff. That's what we were playing when I, you know, ran into you," Naruto said with a guilty chuckle. Then, an idea popped into Naruto's head. "Hey, you wanna play with us?"

Kiba looked shocked. "You want to play? What game?"

"Sure! We can play…." Naruto thought for a moment, crossing his arms in concentration. "We can play….hide and seek!"

Kiba seemed to think it over for a minute, looking down at his friend Akamaru for confirmation. Akamaru only gave a loud yip in response, seemingly excited at the idea of making some new friends.

"Sure, we'll play," Kiba said, a corner of his mouth tilting up in a grin.

"Cool! You guys hide, and I'll count to 50!"

Naruto turned around and pressed up against the wall of a building, covering his eyes as he counted aloud to 50.

* * *

Naruto burst through the doors of his home, Kurama trailing close behind him.

"I'm back!" Naruto shouted out to his parents.

Minato, Naruto's dad and the spitting image of Naruto himself, stepped out of the kitchen, smiling warmly at his son.

"Hey, son. Did you have fun playing with Kurama today?"

"Yup, I sure did," Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "I even made a new friend!"

At this, Kushina, Naruto's mother, came down the stairs into the wide living room. "Hey, sweetie! How was your day?"

"Naruto made a new friend," Minato answered for him.

"Really! Who?" Kushina asked her son.

"His name's Kiba and he's really cool! And he has a cute little puppy named Akamaru! I kinda accidentally ran into him when we met, but he wasn't too mad about it. And then we played tag! Even Kurama seemed to think Kiba was kinda cool after a while, though he doesn't like Akamaru too much, because he makes too much noise, and Kurama doesn't like that."

Kushina and Minato laughed at the little boy's ramblings, and Minato sent a kind smile towards his son. "That sounds like a lot of fun, Naruto. Why don't you go and get cleaned up for dinner? It's just about ready."

Naruto's stomach growled loudly at that, and Naruto ran up the stairs towards the bathroom where he went to work cleaning himself off for dinner. He couldn't wait to stuff his face with his father's delicious food!

* * *

I LIIIIIIIIIVE. *Dodges produce.*

NOW BEFORE ANY OF YOU SAY ANYTHING, no, I haven't given up on _Dangerous Revelations _or _Problem Child._ I know I haven't updated either of them in forever and I'M SO SORRY. x.x I know, I'm a terrible person, I let my muse die on me and I couldn't get it back. But hopefully now that my muse is back (and mercilessly poking me repeatedly until I get my ideas written) I'll be able to finish up both of those fics and give y'all some new ones. :) I have some fics uploaded to my Tumblr (the link to which I now have on my profile) that I _might_ upload on here. They're all just one-shots, so I'm not sure. :/ There's two for Once Upon a Time, one for Teen Wolf, and then this one. If y'all want me to upload them here, tell me in the reviews.

That's it for now. ^-^ Tell me what you think about this, and remember that requests are always welcome! :)


	2. Beach Day

_**Title: Beach Day.**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Synopsis: Kurama gets even with Naruto, and ends up getting him into a bit of trouble with a certain pink-haired kunoichi (among other various beach-goers).**_

"BANZAI!"

There was a great big splash, and a mini-tsunami, caused by none other than the rambunctious blonde known as Naruto Uzumaki, erupted and effectively drenched everyone standing in the immediate vicinity with cool, salty ocean water. How anyone- let alone a 16 year old, 5'4 boy- could create that big of a splash was beyond comprehension. But then, Naruto was never known to follow anyone's logic but his own.

"Naruto, you dumbass! Don't just go jumping in like that!" Naruto's pink-haired teammate whined, wiping salty water from her eyes and pushing her wet bangs out of her face.

Naruto shook wet strands of hair out of his face and sent Sakura a wide, Naruto-like grin. "Aww, come on, Sakura! You guys were going to get wet, anyway! Why don't you come on in? The water feels great!"

Sakura crossed her arms, fuming at the loudmouth blonde. Beside her, Sasuke grunted as he threw his bag on the sand, and she startled. She hadn't noticed him walk up beside her, and she blushed when her eyes landed on his bare chest. Water droplets from the splash rolled down his torso in glistening streaks, and she had to look away quickly, lest she do something utterly embarrassing.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted to the still-grinning blonde, his usual irritated scowl set firmly on his face. "Can you not be an idiot for a day? This is supposed to be a relaxing beach day, you know."

"Shove it, you bastard!" Naruto matched Sasuke's scowl with one of his own, and then proceeded to splash Sasuke with an ample amount of ocean water.

Sasuke's scowl darkened, and before Sakura had time to get a word in to calm the two boys, they were in the water wrestling each other, in only a way those two could. Sakura sighed, turning to set her bag on the sand, making sure to leave it a far from the shore so that her stuff wouldn't get wet should Naruto- or any of the two boys, for that matter- create another inhuman splash. As she was putting on sunscreen- something, she realized, the boys had neglected to do- something caught in the corner of her vision, and she looked up to see a particularly grumpy-looking Kurama. He also, it seemed, had been caught in the splash, and he wasn't happy about it.

"Why Naruto insists on dragging you to places like this is beyond me," Sakura grumbled, pitying the poor fox. "He knows you hate getting wet."

Kurama simply snorted, sending a pouting glare her way. Sakura shook her head, knowing nothing she could say now would calm the enraged fox, and continued applying sunscreen. After she was sure that every inch of her skin that wasn't hidden under her cherry-red bikini was covered in a generous layer of sunscreen, she set out the towel- again, making sure she was a good distance from the shore so she was sure she wouldn't get splashed- lay on her back, and put on her sunglasses, intent to use this opportunity to work up a good tan.

Kurama, on the other hand, was silently fuming. His human had dragged him yet again to this ridiculous place of hot sand, salty water, and loud, hyperactive children. It was bad enough he had to deal with Naruto's hyperactivity on a daily basis, but this was just too much. Too much noise, too much sand that always managed to get clumped in his fur, it was just too much. And, he decided, it was time he taught Naruto a lesson.

A mischievous glint shining in his eyes, and secretly thanking whatever God was up there that that annoying Kakashi hadn't come with them, Kurama trotted towards the water. Or rather waddled, because sand had somehow found its way into the most uncomfortable of places yet again, and walking had become a rather dreadful task. Once reaching the shoreline, he dipped his muzzle into the water, taking a considerable amount into his mouth and making sure not to swallow any. He winced at the strong, salty taste, but he endured. What he had planned would be well worth the lingering taste of salt in his mouth.

His mouth now full of water, he looked off into the ocean and saw that Naruto and his black-haired Uchiha friend were still trying to drown each other. Water splashed furiously in every direction, and Kurama noticed that quite a few of the beach dwellers had moved away from the water, as Sakura had, in an attempt to not get hit by the spray. The devious little fox chuckled inwardly, knowing that, should his plan run smoothly, they would be getting wet regardless.

Drawing in a great breath of air through his nose, Kurama shot out a steady burst of water aimed directly at the back of Naruto's head. Naruto squawked in surprise, almost falling over when the water found its intended target, and turned around swiftly to find the source of the blast. When his eyes landed on a snickering fox, his eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam, and even Sasuke seemed interested in the new turn of events.

"Oooh, so you wanna play that game, huh, Kurama?" Naruto shouted to the wily little fox, a wide grin splitting his face. In an extremely Naruto-esque fashion, and with no regard to the other people standing on the beach, he started furiously splashing water in the direction of the fox, trying to get him back for the surprise attack to his head. The fox jumped out of the way, and luckily the water landed on the sand and not on someone's head. Kurama took the chance to draw more water into his mouth before dodging another splash from Naruto, and then shot the spray towards the blonde ninja. Said blonde had the sense to dodge, but in doing so, left Sasuke wide open, and the water hit him square in the face.

If looks could kill, Kurama would be dead 5 times over with the glare Sasuke gave him. If Kurama were human, he would be laughing so hard he'd be in tears. Needless to say, now Kurama had to dodge two unhappy males as they tried to splash him. Kurama had no problem dodging their attempts at getting his already wet and matted fur even more wet, though. Foxes were known for their swift and cunning nature, after all.

Growing tired and irritated when Naruto just couldn't seem to get Kurama wet, Naruto formed the all too familiar hand seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. With an obnoxious roar, Naruto summoned about 50 clones of himself into the water (obviously more than was necessary for the occasion, but that's Naruto for you). All 50 clones smirked deviously, and with renewed vigor, they propelled large waves of water towards Kurama. Kurama simply smirked, however, when he saw that their combined efforts amassed into the biggest wave this beach had probably ever seen, and he braced himself for the inevitable splash. Angry cries rose from the sandy beaches as literally everyone on the beach got caught up in the wave, leaving them soaking wet and glaring at the loudmouth blonde who proceeded to burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! FINALLY! I GOT YOU, KURAMA!" Naruto cheered, oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere. "You thought you could get the best of me, but nobody messes with Naruto…Uzu…maki."

Naruto's boasting was cut off when a sudden chill ran up his spine, and his eyes caught onto a fiery, green-eyed glare directed right towards him. Apparently, Sakura had been one of the people caught in the wave, and she wasn't happy about it.

"NA~RU~TO," Sakura seethed, cracking her knuckles and inching towards the trembling blonde.

"N-n-n-now Sakura! Let's not be too hasty!" Naruto stuttered, trying to placate his furious pink-haired team mate. "It wasn't my fault, I swear! Kurama made me do it!"

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered as he walked off, apparently leaving Naruto to fend for himself. "I suggest you run. Fast."

He didn't need to be told a second time. Before Sakura could take another step towards him, he was channeling chakra to his feet and running atop the water so fast it even threatened to put the Yellow Flash of Konoha to shame. Sakura, of course, was right on his heels, and soon after, everyone on the beach could hear his agonized screams as the kunoichi caught up to him.

Naruto couldn't walk- or even move- for days afterwards, he was so badly beaten. Needless to say, Naruto didn't take Kurama with him to the beach ever again, and Kurama couldn't have been happier.


End file.
